Falling In Love
by X-Candace-X-Chambers-X
Summary: John Cena finds him self falling in love with Wade Barrett. Will Wade return his love or will or will Randy Orton ruin it all? John Cena/Wade Barrett Slash! Mentions of Adam/Jason, Heath/Justin/Jeff, Evan/Chris, Mike/Alex, Layla/Michelle McCool.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_I looked out the window wondering when it all went wrong. Did I come on to strong? Did he really not like me back? Did I want to much? I just sighed as I put on my jacket and left my house about the face the love of my life._

**I can tell your probably confused now but Im gonna fill you in.**

**My name is John Cena.**

**Im in love with Wade Barrett.**

**I wanted to be with him and when I finally had him in my grasp I fucked it up.**

**I hurt him and ill never get him back.**

**Or so what he says but I will.**

**But well that's it but I probably should fill u in more so you have to read the next chapter to find out :P**


	2. Venturing Into The Past When He Fell

Chapter 2

**JOHN POV**

I walked into the RAW arena knowing that I had to share a locker room with the rest of Nexus. Well Justin isn't bad but he was dating Heath …. He certainly has strange taste in men. He turned down Randy to be with Heath. How does that? But whatever.

"Hey John." Randy called and I waved back. I stepped in front of the locker room and pushed the door open and walked in. I saw Wade on the bench playing with his wrist band.

"Um hello." I said and Wade looked up at me. He had a bored expression that looked extremely hot to me.

"Hello Cena." Wade said and returned to playing with his wrist band. I set my bag on the thing in front of him and sat down.

"So it's a beautiful day." I said and Wade laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Talking about the weather is the cheesiest thing you can talk about." Wade said and smiled. I felt like I was melting, Wade's accent was so hot and his smile was so hot too. And his laugh is so sexy…

"Oh well im sorry. Actually trying to be nice." I said and tried to sound offended.

"Its fine Its actually kinda funny." Wade said and laughed. I felt my knees shake and I closed my eyes and Wade's laugh stopped.

"Are you okay Cena?" Wade asked and I opened my eyes to his beautiful face of concern.

"Oh yea im fine." I said and smiled.

"You sure?" Wade asked.

"Yea." I said and Wade smiled.

"So I was uh wondering if you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" Wade asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Sure." Wade said and I smiled.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I have nothing better to do." Wade said.

"Great." I said and smiled. Justin walked in with Heath and they were making out. I looked at Wade with a smile.

_Damn I wish I could be doing that with him_, I thought and mentally slapped my self. Why the hell would I be having feelings for Wade Barrett?

Wade smiled back and laughed.

"You two need to break it up." Wade said and they turned towards Wade breaking the kiss.

"Oh um." Justin said and back away from Heath. Wade laughed.

"Im uh sorry." Justin said and sat down on another one of the things and was blushing brightly. Heath sat beside Justin and they whispered to each other.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Like usual, took a shower, got breakfast with them to morons and then I got here." Wade said and shrugged.

"Some fun." I said and Wade laughed.

"How was your day?" Wade asked.

"Same expect I had breakfast with Randy and Mike." I said and Wade frowned. The door opened and David, Husky, and Michael walked in.

"Your late." Wade said.

"Oh sorry for being late oh fearless leader." David said making Husky and Michael stifle laughs.

"You shouldn't be rude David, he is your fearless leader." I said and Wade smiled.

"Wouldn't be to sure about the 'fearless' part." David mumbled.

_As the day went on I realized that I am in love with Wade Barrett._

*_ACOUPLE DAYS LATER*_

*KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK*

I heard the knock on the door and jogged to it. When I opened it I was meet with the beautiful face of -my new best friend- Wade Barrett.

"I hope im not interrupting anything." Wade said and I moved aside to let him in.

"Of course not." I said and Wade walked in. He looked around and I looked at his ass. Damn I just wanted to touch it….. Alittle squeeze would never hurt … Or maybe a smack …..

"Umm hello?" Wade asked turning around.

"Oh im sorry." I said and rubbed the back of my neck, blushing.

"Its fine." Wade said.

"You can have a seat." I said and Wade sat on my couch.

"Do you need anything?" I asked and Wade shook his head.

"It was rather nice of you to invite me over, im not a very entertaining person." Wade said.

"Well I think that you might actually be a nice person." I said and sat beside him.

"Don't get your hopes up." Wade said and frowned.

"I probably will." I said and Wade sighed.

"What makes you a bad person?" I asked.

"People fall in love with me, but I cant return their love." Wade whispered and I instantly felt bad for him. I knew how he felt. People have told me that they love me but I cant return the love. We sat in silence.

"And this makes you a bad person because?" I asked.

"I lose people Im really lose to and it hurts to know that I cant have a friend that doesn't like me more than a friend." Wade said and I frowned.

"Do you like me like that?" Wade asked.

"No." I lied and Wade sighed.

"Good because your certainly some one I don't wanna lose." Wade said and smiled.

"Well you never will." I said and Wade stopped smiling.

"Your not going to tell anyone about this right?" Wade asked.

"If you don't want me to." I said.

"I just think its really embarrassing." Wade said and sighed.

"You don't have to worry Im a nice person." I said and Wade nodded.

"I kinda a figured that you would be." Wade said. I smiled.

"So can I call you my friend?" I asked and Wade smiled again.

"Sure." Wade said and I hugged him.

"So if you ever need to call for anything here's my number." I said and got out a pen and wrote my number on Wade's hand.

"Um ok then." Wade said.

"Even if its just to listen to my voice to give you something to go to fall asleep to." I said and Wade's smile got bigger.

"No ones actually ever been that nice to me before." Wade said.

"Not even your mom?" I asked and chuckled.

"Especially not her." Wade sighed.

"Aww why?" I asked.

"She never really liked me and when I told her ….. That im gay she hated me." Wade said and I hugged him tighter.

"That's terrible." I said and frowned.

"But it doesn't matter." Wade said. I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards mine.

"Everything and anything about you matters." I whispered and stroked his cheek.

"John that's-" Wade whispered but couldn't finish my sentence because out lips were inches apart. I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his. He gasped but didn't pull away. The feeling of his lips against mine was … indescribable. And when he kissed me back, it was magical. I guess you can say fireworks were going off every where. Once I pulled away for air Wade backed away immediately.

"What happened to you not liking me?" Wade asked.

"I didn't wanna tell you I did and then you get all mad and stuff." I said and looked into Wade's eyes.

"So you like me then?" Wade asked.

"Wade, I fell for you along time ago." I said and Wade got up from the couch.

"I should leave." Wade said and walked to the door.

"We were just getting to the fun part though." I said but Wade didn't turn around.

"Ill see you tomorrow. Maybe." Wade said and walked out the door. I stared at the door wondering what the fuck just happened.

_Now you have been filled into the past and in the next chapter it will be the present._


	3. 5 Days

Chapter 3:

5 Days

**Wade POV**

_5 days later_

The past five days Ive spent seeing John all the time during the day and having wet dreams about him at night. Thank god I had a room to myself.

_12:30 a.m._

I laid on my bed wide awake thinking about me and John. Did I really have feelings for John? Did John really have feelings for me? I felt my heart breaking. I didn't want to lose John because I couldn't return his love. And I certainly wasn't going to lie and be in a relationship to keep him as a friend. I just didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and feel asleep to another pleasant but disturbing dream.

_12:30 p.m._

I woke up the next morning startled by my wet dream about John last night. I got my phone to call the one person that I knew would help, hopefully she wasn't busy.

"**Hello?" Mary asked.**

"Hey."

"**What?"**

"I need someone to talk to."

"**Fine what is it about?"**

"John said he was in love with me and we kissed but I couldn't do it."

"**Aww Wade. Do you love him back?"**

"Well that's why I called you."

"**Oh to help you." **

"Yes."

"**Do you wake up every morning thinking about him? Do you dream about him? Do you go to sleep listening to his voice in your head and imagining his face? Do you love his voice? Do you love being with him? Do you get jealous when he's with other men?"**

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes."

"**I think you should come down to my office and we could talk this out more."**

"Thanks Mary be over in a jiff." I said and hung up. I got dressed and fixed my hair. I was on my way to my car when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"I know about you and John." Randy said as I turned around.

"Theres nothing going on between me and John." I said.

"I know John really likes you but if you dare ever use him I will break every bone in your body." Randy growled.

"I don't like John that way." I said.

"Do you like me that way?" Randy asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well I do love accents." Randy said in a seductive voice.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Oh hell yea. Can I have your number?" Randy asked as I walked to my car. I sighed as I got out my pen.

"Call whenever." I said.

"Would you like to go to dinner later?" Randy asked and smiled.

"Sure." I said and I smiled.

"So ill pick you up at 8?"Randy asked.

"No just meet me here." I said and got in my car. I put my key in the ignition and that's when I noticed John standing there with hurt eyes. I drove away feeling terrible. Why the hell did I just do that? But it happened so I had a dinner date with Randy

"Oh hello Stuart glad to see you again." Mary said and smiled. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders with hazel eyes, she wore glasses with her knee length white skirt and purple shirt with a black jacket.

"Its nice to see you again too, Mary." I said and sat down in a set in front of her cluttered desk.

"Sorry for the mess." She said and laced her fingers together.

"Its fine." I said and smiled.

"So tell me about your feelings." She said.

"Well I don't like my friend in that way, well I don't think so. But this person said that he loved me and we kissed and it felt different then the others Ive kissed, but I don't think there was anything there but I had this dream last night about him and it was strange that I had it, like I said I don't believe I have feelings for him." I explained and Mary nodded.

"Did you have a Nocturnal Emission about your friend?" Mary asked.

"Um yes." I said and my face turned red.

"Well were you the top or the bottom, because if you were the bottom then you really have some feelings for him if you would submit to him, if you were the top its just a sexual obsession that you need to fuck someone and he's the one you want." Mary said.

"I was bottom." I said and blushed brighter.

"How long have you been having them, were you always the bottom?" Mary asked.

"Ive been having them for about 5 days now and yes." I said and Mary bit her lip and nodded.

"Is there anything else you need to say?" Mary asked.

"No." I said.

"Well from what you explained your in love with him." Mary said and took off her glasses. I leaned forward in my seat.

"What?" I asked.

"Your in love with him." Mary said again.

"I cant…. I cant be in love with John." I said in total disbelief and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh so its John." Mary said and put her glasses back on with a satisfied smile. I tensed.

"But I gotta go." I said and got up.

"Oh well it was nice talking to you. Come back if you ever need anything." Mary said and hugged me.

"Okay ill probably be back sooner than liked." I said and Mary laughed.

"Knowing you, you will be back in about a week." Mary said as I walked out her door.

"Thank you for everything." I said I grabbed the door knob.

"No problem I love doing my job." Mary said and I closed the door. I sighed and got in my car.

_So im in love with John but I have a date with Randy,_ I thought.

"Damn Stuart you are good." I said as I drove back to the hotel.

_8:01 p.m._

I stood there waiting looking like an idiot. John was late but I suspected it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see John.

"Hey." John said. He looked nice, he had a his 'NEVER GIVE UP CENATION' Shirt on with jeans. But he had his hands behind his back.

"Hi." I said and looked into his eyes.

"Um I got you these." John said and handed me a rose.

"John I cant take that." I said.

"Oh I-I-I im sorry." John said and hung his head. I grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"Listen some other lucky guy will love being loved by you, but not me. Im sorry John." I said and I could see the tears well up in his eyes.

"But I only want you." John said and I let go of his chin.

"Sorry im late." Randy said and I turned around.

"Its fine." I said and smiled.

"Oh hey Jo-" Randy began but John was already walking off.

"Whatever." Randy said.

"You ready?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Yea." I said. We got in his car and he drove me to this not-so-fancy place.

"I got some friends were gonna be with some friends of mine." Randy said and got out of the car.

"Well that's not much of a date." I said but Randy didn't hear me. Well walked into the place and I saw Jason (Christian) and Adam (Edge) sitting at a table.

_Don't let them be his friends, don't let them be his friends._ I prayed. Jason and Adam would do a DPed to some one if they had someone. Unfortunately Randy walked straight to them with a smile.

"Jason, Adam." Randy said and nodded to them.

"Randy and hello there sexy." Adam said and wiggled his eye brows.

"What kind of whore did you bring us today?" Jason asked with lust in his eyes.

"I am not a whore." I growled.

"Oh sorry, you're a slut" Adam said and elbowed Jason who smiled.

"Don't be so rude two." Randy said and they both looked at him.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"We all know he's both." Randy said and they burst into laughter. I havent even been here 10 minutes and I was thinking about leaving.

"You know I didn't come on this date with you to be insulted." I said and all three of them stopped laughing.

"What your not a whore?" Jason asked.

"No." I said.

"Your not a slut?" Adam asked.

"No." I answered.

"Do you at least like sex?" Randy asked.

"Ive never had it before." I said and I knew that was the biggest mistake of the night.

"Well I don't know about you two but im in the mood to taste those lips of yours." Jason said with lust filled eyes and a wicked grin.

"Im in the mood to suck you." Adam said with the same lust filled eyes.

"Im in the mood to fuck you senseless." Randy said with lusty eyes. I felt small with all of them staring at me like this. I wonder if every one looks at me like this. Maybe this was just a dream and I would wake up and go along with my normal day. Suddenly they all stood up and Randy grabbed my arm.

"Stand up now." He growled and I stood up.

"Come with us." Adam said and Randy pulled me along.

"Listen I-I-I really don't wa-" I began but Randy slapped me.

"Shut up bitch." Randy snapped. I whimperd alittle as Randy pulled me along. Adam opened the door and Randy shoved me out side into the cold night air. Jason pushed me to the ground.

"Your not gonna say a thing got it." Randy said. I was froze in complete shock and fear. Randy was un buttoning my pants and Jason was taking off my jacket. Jason threw my jacket to the side and smiled at Adam who was sitting beside Randy. Randy pulled down my pants and boxers. He turned me onto my side and I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I heard some thuds and feet running. I opened my eyes.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" John yelled and I watched him. He turned around and helped me stand. I pulled up my pants and boxers but John already seen me so I was blushing brightly.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Don't mention it." John said and smiled flashing his dimples.

"No I would be going through the worst pain imaginable if you hadn't been here." I said and hugged John.

"Well your welcome then." John said and hugged me back. I smiled and pulled away.

"John I just wanted to say im sorry for any pain Ive caused you inside and outside the ring." I apologized.

"You didn't cause any pain." John said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea, but I want to take you home." John said and grabbed my hand.

"Id love that." I said and laced our fingers together. We smiled as we walked to his car. Once we found it we got in and drove to the hotel. We talked the entire time.

"So What's your real name?" John asked.

"Staurt Alexander Bennett." I said and John laughed.

"Stuart?" John asked.

"Yes, Stu for short." I said and blushed.

"That is so cute, you are so cute." John said.

"Everyone thinks that apparently." I said and John stopped laughing.

"Why would you say that?" John asked.

"I want you to be honest." I said.

"Okay." John said.

"Do the superstars and divas stare at with lusty eyes?" I asked. John thought about it for a couple of minutes.

**John POV**

When I walked around the arena back stage the superstars - and divas - did stare at him with lusty eyes.

"Actually yea they do." I said and Wade closed his eyes.

**Wade POV**

Shit! I was hoping he wouldn't say that .

"But I would take it as a compliement." John said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that means youre attractive to them," John said and smiled "I don't even get looked at like that."

"Oh wow." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well you are pretty hot, and when you were half naked." John said and smiled. I blushed the brightest shade of red and John laughed. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in the space next to mine. We walked to my room in silence, I had my hands in my pockets and John was smiling the entire time. When we reached my door we stood in front of it facing each other.

"So would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?" John asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Id love to." I said and John got all excited.

"Great ill met you at 8." John said.

"Just as friends though." I said and John frowned.

"Oh I understand." John said.

"I don't want people thinking that im just fucking you to get to the top." I said and John nodded.

"Its ok." John said. I kissed his cheek and walked into my room. I closed the door behind me and I heard John having a celebration.

"WOO HOO! YES!" John yelled outside the door. I laughed and smiled. I threw my jacket on the couch and went to the bedroom. I took a quick shower and went to bed. I drifted off into a pleasant and dreamless sleep for the first time in 5 days.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Well uh it seems like John only wants Wade, but does Wade only want John?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry Ive never out this before.**

Chapter 4:

**John POV**

"WOOOOOO!" I yelled and walked to my room, people were looking at me weirdly but I ignored them. I got in my room and threw off my shirt. He kissed me. Well he kissed me on the cheek but, hey it's a start. Soon he'll be kissing my lips… and my chest….. and my abs…. and my neck…..and my ass… and my-

I snapped my self out of my thought when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door, it was Justin.

"Hi John." Justin said and smiled.

"Uh is there a reason you're here?" I asked.

"Well you invited me over for some," Justin said and did little hand gestures "fun."

"Oh, oh, oh shit um. Listen im kinda busy and-" I began but Justin had his shocked expression on.

"So you got some one else. Ive been cheating for you and you get some one else. Do you not like what I do?" Justin asked offended.

"No, youre wonderful its just that I only want one person right now." I said and Justin pouted.

"So you don't want me?" Justin asked.

"No, sorry." I said.

"Well do you think Randy's in his room?" Justin asked.

"Yea, he should be." I said and Justin smiled.

"Well call if you ever you know," Justin said and gestured toward his groin "want some." Justin walked off towards Randy's room. I felt bad for him. The kid needed sex to survive, I don't think he could go a day without it. He seriously needs help, he has a Heath - his boyfriend - who he loves and doesn't want to lose. But he's going behind his back and getting fucked by other superstars. I sighed as I closed the door. I didn't want to think about Justin and his obsession I wanted to think about my obsession: Wade. So here were his turn ons:

Taste in Sports.

Beautiful Eyes.

Hot Accent.

Smells good.

Healthy.

Not a cheater.

Doesn't smoke

Cute/Hot/or Sexy

Good Sense Of Humor. And

Good Taste in Clothing.

Wade has taste in sports *check

Wade has beautiful brown eyes *check

Wade has a hot accent *check

Wade smells like flowers so that's good *check

Wade is healthy *check

Wade is not a cheater *check

Wade didn't smoke *check

Wade is sooooooooooooo sexy *check, check, check, check

Wade has a sense of humor *check

Wade has good taste in clothing *check

Wade has - and is - everything he ever wanted in a man or woman. He's perfect.

_I should ask him to marry me_, I thought as I sat on my bed I was about to take my shoes off when I froze at my thought. Marry him? Ive never thought about marriage before. I thought I would be like every other bi-sexual person and marry a woman while having affairs with other men. Well no Mike and Alex got married and they don't cheat. I just continues taking off my shoes trying to forget about that thought. But the image of him and Wade together happy on a honey moon was to over whelming.

_What if we had kids?_, I thought. I shook off the idea and took off my pants and slipped on a white shirt and laid under the covers. I drifted into sleep.

_*In John's dream*_

_Wade was sitting in a hospital bed. His chest was covered in blood and he was screaming in pain. I couldn't understand what the doctors where saying but I heard 'baby' 'pregnant' 'husband over there' 'might not make it'. I could see the tears running down his face, and I could feel the tears running down mine._

**The scene shifted to a more pleasant one.**

_Wade was sitting in a chair in front of a crib, he was holding a baby. I walked in and kissed the top of Wade's head. I knelt down in front of Wade, I touched our baby's head and said things to it. Wade thought they were funny because he laughed. We were both smiling and so was the baby. Wade was staring at the beautiful baby so I took the advantage to steal a kiss. He kissed me back while the baby played with my finger. The baby got tired of my finger and I pulled away so Wade could put the baby in the crib and make our way to the bed room for our late night fun._

_*Out of John's Dream*_

*BUZZ!BUZZ!BUZZ!*

My alarm clock went off so that meant it was 8:30 a.m. I turned it off and got out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed.

*5 Minutes Before The Date*

I looked out the window wondering when it all went wrong. Did I come on to strong? Did he really not like me back? Did I want to much? I just sighed as I put on my jacket and left my house about the face the love of my life. Wade just wanted to be friend well then so be it. Ill show Wade what a beautiful and special person he is and he'll thank me for it. AND then we'll get married and have kids and …. be happy. I stood in the parking lot beside my car and looked around for Wade and when I saw him approach me and he looked amazing, but he always looks amazing.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Wade said and smiled. I opened the passenger door open for Wade, once he was in I walked around to the other side and got in myself.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ill ever be." Wade said and looked out the window. When we finally got to the restaurant Wade was surprised. it's the fanciest one in the town, it wasn't exactly the best but its what I had to work with. I opened Wade's door before he got a chance to, he gave me a look and got out. I smiled as he did. I walked into the building with him right behind me. I sat down at a table close to the back.

_*4 hours later*_

Weve been sitting here for 4 hours and we were having a wonderful time. Its 12 am but we didn't care, I love listening to Wade and he loved listening to me. We were learning about each other and by the time the clock struck 2:30 a.m. we were forced to leave because the restaurant was closing, but we continued talking all the way to the hotel.

"So your mom didn't like you and you hate your dad because of what he did?" I asked.

"Yea, I have a very dysfunctional family." Wade said.

"So what did your dad do?" I asked.

"Growing up he always hit my mom and me, he never hit my sister thank god. But when I turned 16 I asked if I could go to my friend's house for the weekend and he started calling me a fag and he-he raped me in front of my mom and my sister. I haven't heard from him since then." Wade said and looked down.

"That's…..That's wow." I said and I was speechless.

"I know, its kind of a personal story that I don't really like sharing." Wade said and looked up. I saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course I think that's terrible." I said and parked in the parking lot. We stood there in the rain getting wet. He stood in front of me and I stood in front of him.

"I had a nice time." Wade said and blushed.

"Me too." I said.

"Umm maybe we could do this again some time soon." Wade suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said and smiled.

"Good night John." Wade said.

"Wait I have something to give you." I said and held out the rose I wanted to give him yesterday. Wade blushed but this time he took the flower. John smiled.

"Thank you John, you are a really nice person." Wade said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and smiled back.

"You're the only person who's ever treated me special." Wade said.

"You are special and you should be treated like it." I said and Wade leaned in and kissed me, this time on the lips. I melted into the kiss. A couple minutes later he pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I choked out. Wade walked forward to go to his room.

"So your just gonna kiss me and walk off?" I asked.

"I wanted you to come with." Wade said and smiled. I was blushing really, really red. Wade grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room. When we were inside he took me to the bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Get your ass over here." He said and smiled. I got on top of him and sucked on his neck. He moaned loudly.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes, now go get the damn lube." He said and went to my bag and got it.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked. Wade gulped.

"Yes." Wade answered and looked down.

"Okay so ill take this slow." I said and put the lube on the table next to the bed. I took my shirt off and got on Wade again. I kissed him and he kissed me back. He took off his shirt and I started taking off his pants. I felt him tense alittle but he wanted this, I wanted this, So u wasn't going to stop because he was nervous. I pulled his pants off and took mine off as well. I took off my boxers and broke the kiss. I took off my shoes and he took off his (including the socks). I took of his boxers and nuzzled his shaft. I heard his breath hitch and he took a deep breath and I looked at him and took his head into my mouth. His eyes were closed.

"You okay." I asked.

"Yea im fine." He said and opened his eyes.

"I wont hurt you I promise." I said and continued blowing him. Wade moaned a couple times before I decided to turn him around.

"Babe, Im gonna need you to turn around okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He said and turned around. I got the lube off the table and prepared him. I knew he was in pain but he didn't let it show. I entered each finger one at a time, I heard Wade's breath hick each time and I felt bad.

"If you don't wanna do this we don't have to." I said not wanting to hurt Wade.

"Its okay just continue." Wade said. I continued and when I put my member in I knew that he was in sever pain.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Don't say another word until youre done." Wade growled. I pressed my lips together and thrust into him. I eventually hit his prostate.

"Jooohn." He moaned. I smiled knowing that I was pleasing him. A couple minutes later - hitting his prostate the entire time. Wade screamed my name as he came. I came the next second and I lay on my side looking at his beautiful face.

"That was amazing." I said and Wade looked sad.

"John." Wade said and gave me a serious look.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to promise me that you will never leave me." Wade said.

"I promise I will never leave you on one condition." I said.

"And what would that be?" Wade asked.

"Will you marry me." I said and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a 23 karat ring.

"Yes." Wade whispered and I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on his finger. Wade cuddled onto my chest and I held him tight. We drifter off into sleep our fingers laced, and heart beating next to each other.

(TO BE CONTINUED INTO NEXT CHAPTER)


	5. I Hate My Self For Loving You

Chapter 5:

I Hate Myself For Loving You

Wade woke the next morning and found John staring at him.

"Good morning Beautiful." John whispered and brushed his cheek

"Hi." Wade whispered. John kissed Wade on his forehead.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Wade breathed. John smiled as he hugged Wade.

"I need to take a shower." John said and got up.

"No _we _need to take a shower." Wade said and walked to the bathroom. John had a smile on his face. Wade was adjusting the water when I walked in.

"Get your arse over here." Wade said and smiled.

"Arse?" John asked.

"Yes its English for ass now go." Wade said and motioned to the shower.

"Okay bossy." John said and got in the shower. Wade followed and kissed John as he stood in the shower.

"Damn Wade." John breathed. Wade laughed as he pulled away.

"Johnathan I hope you like it because you will be getting it often." Wade said and smirked.

"Well Stuart what made you change your mind?" John asked.

"John Ive been in love with you for a while now, but I didn't want to admit it. Im sorry Ive been holding back on you. I just wanted to know that you were the one and once you did all those nice things to me and when you said I was special and when you listened to me. I realized that you are the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And lucky for me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me." Wade explained and John had tears forming in his eyes. John's voice was caught in his throat.

"I know its really stupid." Wade said and started to lather John in soap. John did the same thing to Wade. When they were done they both stepped out and hugged.

"Would you mind giving me a couple minutes in here?" Wade asked and dried himself off.

"Okay just let me get you something to wear." John said and walked out of the room. He got Wade his favorite shirt and a pair of jeans and boxers. He walked into the room and handed in to Wade. He kissed John on the lips real quick before closing the door in his face.

_*15 minutes later*_

**Wade POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and I found John on the phone but he didn't see me.

"Yeah man I got nothing else better to do… Yeah course… No…. No….. But ill see you later… Bye." John said and hung up. He turned around and saw me standing there.

"Oh hi." John said.

"Who was that? And what did he want?" I asked.

"It was Justin." John said and blushed.

"So youre cheating on me on our first day together." I said.

"What?" John asked.

"What else would Justin want?" I asked.

"He wanted to know if Id seen you." John said. I frowned and walked to the door.

"Wait Wade." John said and grabbed my arm.

"What John?" I asked. John kissed me and his tongue begged for entrance that I allowed. John massaged his tongue with mine for a couple of minutes. He pulled away for air and I walked out of the room. John was right behind me. We stepped into the elevator together and we smiled together.

_What are we going to do next talk at the same time?_, I thought. But I wouldn't be surprised if we did. John grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I want to make it clear your mine and no one can have you." John said and I nodded. The door opened with a ding and we walked out. Stepping together simultaneously, with the same foot. I laughed.

"What?" John asked.

"Were doing every thing the same." I said and John noticed out feet and laughed. I saw the rest of Nexus in the lobby and I got alittle nervous. They knew I was gay that wasn't the reason, I was nervous because it was John. He noticed my nervousness.

"It'll be alright, Justin will love it." John said and smiled.

"I believe you." I said and smiled. We approached them and Justin spotted us first, he smiled warmly but when he noticed our hands, he looked like he was going to burst.

"How come whenever I get here your always in the same spots?" I asked and Justin stifled a laugh.

"I don't know about these morons but I like sitting here." David said and when he looked at me holding hands with John.

"First of all, Justin is not a moron because he is smarter than you." I pointed out and John laughed. It looked like Heath was to wrapped up in Justin's neck to realize that Justin was going to burst and start yelling and squeaking.

"Stu I was going to hang with Mike and Chris for a couple of hours if you don't mind." John said turning towards me and smiled.

"Of course." I said and smiled back.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yes go before I change my mind." I said and John's smile got bigger.

"Okay, love you." John said.

"I love you too." I said and John was obviously amused. He gave me a quick hug. He pulled back and gave me a quick kiss,.

"Bye." John said and walked off. I smiled and sighed.

"Well don't just sit there we have stuff to do." I ordered. Justin was bouncing when he got up. Heath rolled his eyes and David was still in shock. I walked out the door of the hotel. Justin was by my side in a second still bouncing.

"Calm down." I said and he stopped bouncing.

"Im just like really happy and stuff." Justin said and smiled.

"You get excited easily." I said and Justin smiled brighter.

"Im just glad you moved on." Justin said and I smiled alittle.

"Well John treats me special and e really does love me, and I love him." I said and Justin started doing small bounces again. I rolled my eyes.

_6 hours later_

I sat on the bed wondering why John was so late.

_I was probably right about him cheating_, I thought. He was 4 hours late and he wasn't answering his phone. I started crying alittle bit ago and now I was sobbing. I put my knees to my chest and cried on my knees. I knew I wasn't gonna keep him for long but this was to soon.

"Babe what's wrong?" a familiar voice and I felt strong hands on my legs. I looked up and saw the beautiful face of John.

"I thought you weren't coming home." I said and cried more.

"Why wouldn't I?" John asked.

"Because I thought you were cheating on me with some attractive guy because I am so ugly, I don't see how you like me." I said and cried harder. John kissed my tears away.

"Babe I will never cheat on you because you are the mist beautiful man to every walk the face of any planet." John said hugged me. John laid down under the covers and I joined him. We cuddled and I drifter off into a peaceful sleep.

_2 days later_

I was on my way to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So you and Cena?" David asked as I turned around.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"Well not really." David said and shrugged.

"Then why did you ask?" I asked.

"Oh well I was wondering if you would confirm it or say a smartass remark or something I mean youre a genius." David said.

"I know." I said and smirked.

"I mean fucking Cena to get to the top." David said and shook his head.

"I am not." I said and frowned

"Sure." David said with a smirk. He walked away before I had to chance to punch it right off his face. I shook my head and walked to the room. I had talked with Michelle and Layla about weddings and they are going to help me. Thank god I had them. I opened the door.

"Hey John I-" I began but I didn't see John any where. I walked into the bedroom expecting a surprise. But I gasped when I saw the scene in front of me. John was on top of Justin making out with him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Oh Wade im so sorry." Justin apologized. He walked out of the room and out the door.

"Wade I-" John began.

"I don't want to hear a word from you.

"Wade-" John tried again.

"You said you would never cheat on me, and I come home to find you making out with the one person that I knew you would cheat on me with." I said.

"Babe-" John began again.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again." I growled.

"Can I talk?" John asked.

"Make it quick." I growled.

"I wasn't cheating on you, its something he needs and I was being nice to a friend." John said.

"That doesn't even make sense and that was the worst excuse I have ever heard." I said.

"Stuart Im sorry that it looks like this but its not like that at all." John said. I took off the ring and threw it at him, he caught it.

"Get your shit and leave now!" I yelled at him. John had tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Baby Im so sorry, don't do this please." John pleaded and stayed were he was standing. I got his stuff out of the bathroom threw it in his bag and threw his bag outside. I pushed him out side and shut the door in his face. I went back to the bed room and curled into a ball on the bed. I cried into the pillow.

As I drifted into unconsciousness I knew I was still in love with John, and I hate my self for loving him.

(TO BE CONTINUED INTO NEXT CHAPTER)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**John POV**

I stared the closed door in complete shock. I turned around not knowing where to go.

_Mike's_, I thought.

_No then him and Alex would be together_, I thought.

_Chris_, I thought. Him and Evan have recently broke up because Evan wanted to be with Randy. His room wasn't very far away, it was just down the hall. I knocked on Chris's door.

"Yes?" Chris asked and opened the door, he the tears on my face and he let me in.

"Im sorry for disturbing you Chris." I said and sighed.

"Chris who-" Evan said coming out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked a face full of concern. He looked so adorkable when he was concerned.

"Wade broke up with me." I said and cried harder. Evan brought me over to the couch so I could sit.

"Its only been three days." Chris said.

"I know, I wished it would have been longer." I said.

"Well what happened?" Evan asked.

"Wade came home when me and Justin were making out and he yelled at me alittle bit and he threw my stuff outside. I told him I would never cheat on him and I said he was the most beautiful man to ever walk the face of any planet. I cant live without him." I said and I heard Evan sniffle.

"That is terrible." Evan said and I heard him sniffle again.

"I feel weird because im the only one not crying evil mustache." Chris said and pointed to his fake mustache he had on the ground. Me and Evan both gave him a look and he frowned.

"Trying to lighten the mood." Chris said.

"You can stay here for as long as you want." Evan said and hugged me.

"Look on the bright side you don't have that much longer to be in Nexus so you don't have to put up with him." Chris said.

"True, true." I said.

"And you can listen to Fozzy Cds!" Chris said happily and threw his hands in the air like a celebration and I started laughing and so did Evan.

"And on the days my hair is soft, you get to touch it!" Chris said and started dancing like a moron on his way to the bed room. Me and Evan were laughing really hard.

"I was going to go to lunch with him tomorrow you and Evan can hang out here and listen to Fozzy!" Chris yelled from the bed room.

"Sounds like fun!" I yelled back.

"Are we actually listening to Fozzy?" Evan asked. I shocked my head and Evan laughed.

"So lets talk." Evan said and frowned alittle.

"Okay." I said.

"Well I want you to tell me about the situation." Evan said.

"I love him but he doesn't love me back." I said.

"Well that's a bad situation." Evan stated.

"No duh." I said.

"Don't be an ass im trying to help." Evan said.

"Im tired so you can help me tomorrow." I said and went to the guest room. I fell into a peaceful sleep a couple minutes later.

_*In John's dream*_

_Wade was laying on a bed asleep. I was leaning against the door frame watching him while holding our baby. I put the baby in the crib and laid down beside Wade, I rested my head on his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me._

"_I love you babe." I said and snuggled into Wade._

"_I love you too Johnny." Wade said before kissing my head._

_*Out of dream* _

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**John's POV**

_*The next day*_

I had stayed the night with Evan and Chris, I stayed in the quest room. I woke up the next morning to Chris's yelling.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Chris yelled. I got up out of bed and walked into the living room. Wade was standing in front the red faced Chris.

"He's the one who broke up with me." Wade said and put his hands on his hips.

"I DON'T CARE! IT WAS JUST ONE MISTAKE! YOU COULD HAVE FORGAVE HIM!" Chris yelled.

"Chris I freaked out." Wade said.

"DON'T 'CHRIS I FREAKED OUT' ME!" Chris yelled.

"Chris you are not making this situation any better." Wade said and frowned.

"YOU BROKE JOHN'S HEART!" Chris yelled.

"He broke my heart by cheating on me." Wade said.

"WELL I DIDN'T YOU FORGIVE HIM?" Chris asked.

"Because I don't date cheaters, you should know that." Wade growled and Chris got in his face.

"I didn't cheat on you I was drunk. BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE!" Chris yelled the last part.

"You know what Chris, whatever I don't care what you have to say anymore. I wanted advice from a friend, but I see all I get is to be yelled at." Wade said and shook his head.

"Wade wait." I said and Wade looked at me with sad eyes.

"Chris me and Wade need to talk." I said and Chris left.

"Wade I-" I began and Wade put his hand up.

"Don't say a word, I fucked up and we broke up. I needed you and you decided you wanted to cheat." Wade said and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Stuart, listen to me. Justin has problems, I set up a meeting with him before we started dating and I told him one time and I will never do it again, Stu I am so sorry." I said and Wade looked into my eyes.

"Its not how many time you do it, it's the fact that you did it." Wade said.

"I couldn't turn him down." I said.

"I can turn him down before he even says anything." Wade said.

"Stuart-" I began.

"I never should of kissed you to begin with, im sorry for hurting you, but lets just be friends." Wade said.

"Stuart you cant be serious." I choked out.

"I am." Wade said.

"Stu please." I begged.

"I said it before and ill say it again, I don't like you like that." Wade said

"Stuart. You said you loved me." I said and felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Well I obviously was wrong." Wade said. I hugged him and cried into his shirt.

"No please Stuart don't do this, I love you and you love me. I know you do, and don't say you don't because you put passion into what we did. And I know you need me and ill be there for you." I said and cried harder.

"John." Wade said and tried to push me away, but I clung onto him like it was the only thing keeping me alive.

"Stuart Alexander Bennett I love you, please come back. Please." I begged.

"I have to go." Wade said and left. Once the door was closed I dropped to my knees.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Chris yelled.

"Don't you dare." I growled.

"Chris go in the bed room now." Evan said

"Fine." Chris mumbles and walked out the door.

"Lets talk." Evan said.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	8. Forgiving?

Chapter 8:

Forgiving?

**Wade POV**

I sat in the lobby waiting for the rest of them to get here. I saw Justin come first and he sat beside me.

"Wade im really sorry." Justin apologized.

"Don't be, you saved me from future heart break." I said.

"I still feel bad-" Justin began.

"Im not telling Heath so don't worry." I said. The others got there at that point and Justin walked over to Heath and hugged him. I got up from my seat and went out the door.

_I need a vacation_, I thought and frowned.

_*That night*_

Justin, Heath, and I sat at a table in this restaurant. I saw John sitting with Chris, Mike, and Randy. I tried not to look at him but I could feel him staring at me and when I looked at him, he continued to stare. Justin and Heath were talking but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I wanted to go and talk to John, but I didn't want him to have to be embarrassed by crying in public because all I can seem to do is make him sad. I sighed and went back to their conversation.

"….So my mom came to pick me up and she started laughing." Heath said and laughed. Justin smiled.

"Well that surely is interesting." Justin said and turned to me.

'Help.' Justin mouthed. I looked down and the table.

"But either way.." Heath said and went on into some ridiculous story. I looked over at John and he was staring at me….. still.

'What do you what?' I mouthed.

'You.' He mouthed.

'Well youre not gonna get it.' I mouthed back. He looked down and I felt a vibration in my pocket, I pulled out my phone and it was a text from John.

"**Why not?" **

"_I don't like you like that."_

"**But maybe you could try."**

"_John, your pleading isn't gonna help."_

"**Wade! Your refusing isn't helping." **

"_Well that's nice." _

"**Please?"**

"_No."_

"**Pretty please?"**

"_No!"_

"**D:"**

"_This is getting stupid, met me outside. Ok?"_

"**Ok. And Wade."**

"_Yes?"_

"**I love you."**

"_That's nice." _I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Im not feeling well so im gonna go back to the hotel." I said and got up from the table.

"Okay." Heath said.

"Be careful." Justin said and I walked away from the table. I went out side and John came a couple seconds later.

"Okay so why do you like me?" Wade asked.

"Wade you are a wonderful person and you have every thing I need. You have my heart, you are my world. I will never love any one the way I love you. That's a promise," I promised and held his hand "I love you now and forever, nothing will ever change that babe. And I want you to take me back so I don't do something I regret."

"Im sorry John." I apologized.

"Don't be, I shouldn't of kissed you that one day. Im sorry." John apologized and turned to walked away.

"John." I whispered and he turned back around.

"Don't hurt your self okay?" I asked.

"I don't listen to you." John said and walked away. I felt so bad, I couldn't take him back. I just couldn't. I didn't want John to hurt him self. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked against the cold air. Once I found may car I drove back to the hotel. I got to my room and was getting read to take a shower when my phone went off.

"What?" I asked.

"I-I called to say good bye and I had the best 3 days of my life with you babe, I love you now and forever." John said and hung up. I dropped my phone and I walked out of my room, I saw Chris standing in the hall way.

"What room is John in?" I asked.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Just tell me." I begged.

"99." Chris said and I rushed down the hall way and to his room. I started knocking on his door.

"John, answer please, please, please answer. Please." I whispered knocking on the door repeatedly. The door finally opened and John was standing there.

"What?" John asked and I hugged him.

"Oh thank god John youre okay." I said and John hugged me back.

"I-I thought you were gonna kill your self, promise me you'll never, ever let that thought cross your mind." I whispered and cried into his shoulder.

"I promise Babe." John said and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered and I felt his arms tighter around me.

"I love you too." John said.

"So are you going to marry me still?" John asked.

"Yes." I answered and John was smiling so bigly. I pulled away and grabbed John's hand. I lead him to the bed room and laid down on the bed. John laid on top of me and slipped the ring back on my finger and kissed me passionately.

"I missed you." John whispered, breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too." I whispered and John kissed me again. His tongue begged for entrance that I allowed. He explored my mouth with his tongue. John got off of me and rested his head on my chest.

"Good night love." John said and shut his eyes.

"Good night." I said and turned off the light.

_*In the morning*_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, I turned it off and was going to get up when John's hand kept me down.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay." John said.

"I have to take a shower." I said.

"Can I take it with you?" John asked.

"If you want to." I said and sat up.

"Yay!" John said and danced to the bathroom. I laughed on my way to the bath room, watching John dance was just hilarious. John adjusted the water and stepped in, I undressed and got inside and he embraced me.

"I love you." John said and kissed my neck.

"I love you too." I said.

(TO BE CONTINUED!)


	9. A Deal With The Undertaker

Chapter 9:

Deal With The Undertaker

**John POV**

I walked around the back in search for Randy, I saw him and Justin standing close.

"Hey um Randy, can we talk?" I asked and they both looked at me.

"Oh yea. Ill see you later." Randy said and hugged Justin.

"Sorry for interrupting." I apologized and Randy smiled.

"Don't be, so what do you want?" Randy asked.

"Im getting married." I said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I-am-getting-married." I said and smiled and Randy slapped himself.

"Why did you slap yourself?" I asked.

"That's - well I- with who?" Randy asked.

"That doesn't matter but are you happy?" I asked.

"Yea but-" Randy began.

"Well I gotta go." I said and walked towards the Nexus locker room. I opened the door Wade wasn't there but the rest were. I sat down far from them and tried to ignore them.

"But anyways I think Wade's sleeping with some of the other superstars." Heath said and I became interested in their conversation.

"Which ones?" David asked with a smile.

"Orton, Triple H, Edge, Christian, Miz, Punk, Jericho, Rhodes, Henry, and McIntyre. That's all I know of but there might be more." Heath said and David's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow he's turning into a slut." David laughed.

"For some time I thought he was with Husky too but, obviously its only in his dreams." Heath said making David and Michael laughed.

"Don't laugh because I am certainly not the only one in here that wants that sexy piece of ass in my bed. Just sayin'." Husky said and looked at me. I smiled at him. Justin sat there with his arms crossed looking at the ground, it was obvious that Justin didn't like it when they gossiped about Wade. I knew about there former relationship, it didn't last very long. Then they door opened and Wade walked in with a smile.

"Well someone's obviously happy." David said and smiled.

"I was until I saw you." Wade said and I stifled my laugh.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" David asked.

"Well obviously I don't like looking at you." Wade said.

"And what does that mean?" David asked getting annoyed.

"David you are the first person I ever met that has gone to Harvard and came out stupid." Wade said and they burst out laughing, all except me and David. David because he was getting made fun of and me because I was staring at Wade to realize he said anything.

"I am not stupid." David growled.

"Well its pretty obvious what im saying." Wade said and a smile. David sat there with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Heath, Justin, and Michael were laughing pretty hard, and watching Husky laugh was like watching Jell-O dance. Wade rolled his eyes and sat beside me, he had a smile on his face and he looked happy.

_This is going to be a fun night_, I thought.

_*After the show*_

Wade was still talking to Justin and Heath so I went to go talk to Randy. I knocked on his door and it was opened immediately.

"Hey Johnny I have some people who wanna talk to you." Randy said and moved for me to come in. I walked in confused and I saw Jason, Adam, Chris, Evan, and Mark.

"So we heard your getting married." Jason said.

"Uh yeah." I said.

"To Wade?" Adam asked.

"Um yeah." I said and looked down.

"That's a bad move." Chris said and I looked back up.

"I don care if it is or not." I said and Chris sighed.

"John your having a feud with him on screen but youre marrying him off screen, think about when you have to hurt him, youre not gonna want to do it because you say you love him." Chris said.

"Also when he is supposed to humiliate you on National TV he's gonna be reluctant, and something will happen and it will ruin the whole storyline." Randy added.

"Do you really think I care?" I asked.

"You should." Adam said.

"The reason me and Adam are friends on screen is because we have a relationship off screen." Jason said.

"Im marrying him no matter what any of you say." I said and Chris shook his head.

"John do whatever you want, but we just wanted to warn you that youre making a big mistake." Randy said and sighed.

"Shut up all of you, John is not making a mistake. John does your heart say to marry Wade?" Mark asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then you shouldn't listen to them, listen to your heart and follow it." Mark said before leaving. I have a lot of respect for Mark and he was an intelligent man. I walked out of the room and put my hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know that you have youre way with words and that I am grateful for what you say and I will do anything to re-pay you." I said and Mark thought this over for a minute.

"How about you let me have Barrett in my bed." Mark said and smiled.

"You want me to let you have my fiancé in bed?" I asked.

"Yes." Mark answered.

"And why would I do this?" I asked.

"Look at it like this John, I keep those morons off your back and protect Wade so you two can have a happy life together." Mark explained and I have to admit, it sounded like a good idea. But the though of Wade in someone else's bed made me nauseas.

"Is it a deal?" Mark asked held out his hand.

"I'll get back to you on that." I said and Mark sighed. I walked away.

I thought about Mark's deal as I looked for Wade.

I checked in the Nexus locker room, Nope.

The hallways, Nope.

I saw Justin and Heath so I stopped and asked them.

"Have you seen Wade anywhere?" I asked.

"No, I thought he left." Justin answered.

"Haven't seen him since he went to go talk to-" Heath began but Justin interrupted him.

"We have to go." Justin said and walked to the parking lot quickly.

_Oh my god he's cheating on me_, I thought and quickly went through the list of names that Heath was talking about.

**Orton, Triple H, Edge, Christian, Miz, Punk, Jericho, Rhodes, Henry, and McIntyre. **

He's not with Miz because he's with Alex, Chris has Evan, Cody and Drew are on Smackdown!, Adam and Jason are dating, neither CM Punk or Triple H were here that night, and I was just with Randy. So that left one person: Mark Henry.

"Where is Henry's room?" I asked the camera guy who was standing there.

"Justin down the hall way." He said and pointed, I ran down the hall way to his room and knocked on the door when I found it. I heard a grunt and a small whimper. I knocked harder again but didn't get an answer. I took a couple steps back and ran full force at the door. It opened and what I saw was terrible. Wade was pushed against the wall and he had fear in his eyes. Mark's lips were pressed against Wade's and his hands were unbuttoning and unzipping Wade's pants. I hit Mark in the back of the head, he pulled away from Wade and held the back of his head. I punched him in the face and I think I knocked him out cold. I turned back to Wade who was sitting on the ground frozen with fear and shock.

"Babe you okay?" I asked and he nodded. I stretched out my hand to help him up and he gladly took it.

"It'll be okay." I whispered and lead him to the car, he sat in the passenger seat.

"Babe I'll be okay, keep the door locked and don't let anyone in." I said. I looked around for Mark. I saw him looking at me and I approached him.

"Listen I thought about your offer." I said.

"Do we have a deal?" Mark asked and stretched out his hand.

"It's a deal." I agreed and shook Mark's hand.

"Met me in the bar at 12 a.m." Mark said and I nodded.

"Okay, I can do that." I said.

"Oh make sure you bring the slut." Mark said and walked away. I growled and shook my head as I walked to the car.

_Why is everyone calling him a slut?_, I asked myself. That gossip was very far from the truth. I sat in the drivers seat and Wade looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yes im fine, being kissed isn't going to kill me. Are you okay?" Wade asked.

"Well im just puzzled I just you can say." I answered.

"Why are you puzzled?" Wade asked.

"People are saying some rather disturbing things about you and I just don't get why they say those things when they don't know anything about you." I said and drove out of the parking lot.

"What do they say?" Wade asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said and shook my head.

"John." Wade pleaded.

"They call you a slut." I answered and Wade rested his head against the window. He watched the rain outside and I could tell he was hurting.

"But don't let it get to you." I said and pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. I knew that once the clock struck 12, I was going to watch my love being touched by another man, and it was my fault.

_(TO BE CONTINUED!)_


	10. The Price of Love

Chapter 10:

The Price of Love

**John POV**

_11:59 P.M._

I stared at the clock in the bar with pure horror, I only had a minute until Mark got here and I was scared for what he would do to Wade.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Wade asked and stroked my cheek.

"Nothing." I lied and Wade sighed. He took another sip of his drink. I heard the door open and I turned around just in time to see Mark walk in the door. He nodded to me and I nodded back. He walked over to us but turned at the last second, he gestured with his head for us to follow. I grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him along.

"John, where are we going?" Wade asked.

"I don't know." I answered and bit my lip.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_, I asked myself.

_To protect him? For Mark's sexual pleasure?_, I asked myself again. Mark opened a door and walked in, he held the door open for us and I pulled Wade in.

"John, what the bloody hell is going on?" Wade whispered his question. Before I had the chance to answer his question Mark pushed Wade on the bed. He scrambled to the front of the bed and stared at Mark with fear in his chocolate brown eyes. I sat down in a chair and watched as Mark violently crashed his lips against Wade's. The Dead man ripped off Wade's shirt, his mouth detached from Wade's mouth and moved down to his neck. As Mark sucked and bit on Wade's neck I felt my heart tearing apart, my love was in the arms of another man. The only positive side was that he wasn't cheating and he was being forced to do this. The Phenom unbuttoned and unzipped Wade's pants and that when I started to feel uncomfortable. Mark let go of the skin on Wade's neck and made a trail of kisses down his body until he got to the tip of the boxers. He gave Wade a dirty look before taking them off. Mark looked at Wade completely exposed before he started sucking on his head. I looked at my lovers face and I saw how scared, uncomfortable, and violated he was.

_Technically wouldn't this be considered rape?_, I asked myself.

'Im sorry.' I mouthed to Wade, and for the first time I saw the tears in his eyes. I felt my own tears in my eyes. I had to turn away my head away from the scene so I didn't have to watch.

_12:30 A.M._

I turned back around at the sound of Wade coming. Mark licked his lips, he kissed Wade again, the Dead man got of the Brit and put his clothes back on.

"Well that was amazing." Mark breathed out, he left with a smile. I turned my attention to my love. He was sitting with his face in his hands.

"Babe im so sorry." I apologized and picked his clothes up off the ground. Wade looked at me and he took his clothes, he stood up and got dressed. Once he was done he sat back down on the bed, Wade walked out the door and I was right after him.

"Babe I am so sorry." I apologized again and Wade stopped.

"Don't apologize just take me away from here." Wade said and continued walking. I pressed my lips together and walked with Wade. We got to the car and drove in silence. When we were stopped at the red light I glanced at Wade and he looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I grabbed his hand and held it. Eventually I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and I parked close to the door, Wade got out immediately and I walked in front of him. I held the door open for Wade with a smile, he ignored me and went through the door, he walked without me but I caught up and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and I smiled, he got in the elevator and pressed the button. I quickly got in and stood beside him. The doors opened with a ding and we both got out. I found my room and unlocked the door, he walked inside and I followed him.

"Are you okay?" I asked but Wade just walked into the bed room and sat on the bed.

"Just let me ask you one thing." Wade said and I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Okay." I said.

"Why did you sit there and let it happen?" I asked.

"We had a deal." I answered.

"For what?" Wade asked.

"He said he would protect you if I let him have you in bed." I explained.

"John that's considered rape." Wade said and I sat beside him.

"Babe I realized that and im sorry." I apologized and wiped away his tears.

"I don't want to hear your apologizes." Wade said and held his head like he had a headache.

"Babe I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. No one except me will ever touch you like that again." I promised and hugged Wade. The Brit sighed and pushed me away gently, he got up and went to the bathroom.

"Im gonna take a shower," Wade said "with out you." I got dressed and sat on the front of the bed and waited about 20 minutes for him to get out.

"You took-" I began but Wade cut me off by putting his hand up. He kissed me and pushed me down on the bed.

"So you wanna top me tonight?" I asked.

"I have to sometimes." Wade said and kissed me again.

_*In the morning*_

I woke up the next morning and Wade wasn't there.

"Wade baby?" I asked sitting up. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, I found him sitting on the floor with a white thing in his hand and his hand over his mouth.

"Wade are you okay?" I asked. I sat beside him.

"Babe what's wrong." I asked.

"John im-"

_(TO BE CONTINUED!)_


	11. Discovery

_**OMG I cant believe im on Chapter 11! So exciting! Farthest I've ever gone in chapter wise on any fic. This was supposed to be the last chapter but obviously Im going to have more so. Have fun!**_

_Chapter 11:_

_Love Is Cruel_

_**Wade's POV, **__John POV_

"_**John im pregnant." I choked out and John gasped.**_

"_Babe I am so sorry." I apologized and hugged Wade._

"_**Don't be." I said and I felt like my heart was going to burst.**_

"_But now because of my stupidity you have to go through all this pain." John said._

"_**Were going through this together." I said and kissed John passionately on his lips.**_

_Wade was like an angel: beautiful, sweet, gentle. He could have anyone he wanted, and luckily for me I was who he wanted. He pulled away from me and I laughed._

"_**And what is so funny?" I asked slightly annoyed by his laughter.**_

"_Its just that a couple days ago you never wanted me to be with you again and now you cant keep your hands off me." I said and Wade smiled._

"_**I was confused about how I felt about you then and I wasn't sure if I really loved you, but I realized that I really do love you and I always will." I explained and John smiled.**_

"_Why did you sleep with me if you weren't sure how you felt?" I asked and Wade smiled a little._

"_**I was going to save my self for marriage but I decided that you really did like me and I knew I could trust you." I answered and hugged John, I loved being in his strong arms, they were like castle that protected me from anything.**_

"_I love you now and forever." I promised and hugged him tighter._

"_**I love you too." I said and melted into his embrace.**_

"_If it's a girl were naming it Ashley." I said and Wade frowned._

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_I love that name." I said and laughed._

"_**I hate that name." I sighed and John smile got bigger.**_

"_Why is that?" I asked._

"_**That's my sisters name." I complained and smiled.**_

"_You have a sister?" I asked and Wade rolled his eyes._

"_**Yes I have a sister." I sighed and stood up.**_

"_I bet she's really nice." I said and Wade laughed._

"_**She's the only nice person in my family other than me." I said and rolled my eyes.**_

"_Aww well when can I met her?" I asked._

"_**Next week maybe." I said and shrugged.**_

"_At least Im going to have just a sister in-law, your going to have three brother-in laws and a dad-in law AND a mother-in law. Also I have grandparents and uncles and aunts." I said and smiled._

"_**This is going to be wonderful." I sighed.**_

"_What's wrong with in-laws?" I asked._

"_**John do you really think your parents will approve of you getting married to a guy, let alone me?" I asked and walked into the bedroom.**_

"_Wade if they do or not I don't care." I said and Wade sighed._

"_**You should." I said and sighed as I grabbed some clothes from my bag.**_

"_Who says I have to?" I asked._

"_**Do you really expect were going to be able to raise a child up on our own?" I asked and rolled my eyes.**_

"_We can always go to someone else." I answered._

"_**The only people that we both know have never had children." I said as I set some clothes on the bed.**_

"_If my parents don't like you - even though my mom will love you - then we'll read books and we'll study and we'll be ready." I said and smiled._

"_**Can I have some privacy?" I asked.**_

"_What do you have that I haven't seen?" I asked and raised and eyebrow suspiciously._

"_**You know how I feel about being exposed in front of people." I explained.**_

"_So you feel uncomfortable naked in front of me?" I asked._

"_**Well I mean I just don't like people looking and staring at me and stuff." I said.**_

"_Do you feel uncomfortable under_ me?" I asked with a smile.

"**Well I never think about that." I said.**

"Okay well im going into the bathroom then." I said and turned away.

"**Thank you." I said and smiled. **

_*Later that evening*_

**Wade POV**

Layla, Michelle, and I were sitting at a table in there room.

"That is amazing though, im so happy for you." Layla said excitedly.

"But either way, the only thing we have left to do is figure out a day and were its going to be held at, and then we just have to put in the decorations and you'll be all set." Michelle said and smiled.

"This means so much to me." I said and Michelle grabbed my hand.

"Wade you are a sweet heart that deserves the best and fortunately for us, we have the pleasure of being your best friends." Michelle said.

"And since you deserve the best, you shall be treated like the best. So I've already picked out were youre going to be spending your honeymoon at." Layla said. Then I remember the honeymoon and how for a week me and John were going to be stuck together. It was the least thing I was looking forward to but it was probably something John was excited about.

"I hate surprises." I sighed.

"But if we told you it wouldn't be as surprising, now would it be?" Michelle asked.

"I guess not." I answered.

"Exactly." Layla said and smiled bigger.

"I have to go, I love spending time with you though." I said and stood up from my chair. Michelle and Layla stood up simultaneously.

"Are you coming back over tomorrow?" Layla asked.

"If im not to busy, but I'll let you know." I said and hugged them both.

"Tell John I said hello." Michelle said and I let both of them go.

"Okay I will." I promised.

"Well I love you and be careful." Michelle said.

"I love you as well." Layla said.

"I love both of you and I will." I said and walked to the door.

"Bye." Michelle and Layla said simultaneously.

"Have a nice day." I said and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to our car.

**John POV**

Me, Mike, and Alex were standing in the hallway.

"So you and Wade are getting married?" Alex asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"And he's having a child?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but we couldn't be happier." I said and smiled. Mike hit his forehead with his hand and held it there while Alex was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"John being happy with your rival on stage is a bad career move." Alex said.

"That's why the people who are dating are best friends, Adam and Jason, Justin and Heath, Alex and I. So we can be happy on screen as well as off." Mike said and shook his head.

"Well its not my fault that we have to be enemies, now is it?" I asked and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Just thought we should give you a warning before you do something stupid." Mike said and shrugged. He and Alex walked off. I stared at them before a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You ready?" Wade asked as I turned around.

"For what?" I asked.

"Your taking me home." Wade said and laughed.

"Oh yea sorry I forgot." I apologized.

"Its fine just come on." Wade said and smiled. As we walked I looked at my love wondering what the hell I was going to do. I loved him to death but it was bad for my career to be with him? Damn, love is cruel. I sighed and opened the door for my love. He gave me a look but got in anyways. I got in on my side and started the car, we drove in silence.

"Is there something wrong?" Wade asked and looked down.

"No." I said and gritted my teeth. Wade turned his attention back to the window. Wade could tell there was something wrong, he didn't say anything though. I could tell something was bothering him too, I grabbed his hand and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, im fine." Wade said and looked forward.

"Wade, I can see theres something wrong with you." I said and frowned.

"I can see theres something wrong with you too." Wade said and looked back at me.

"I just had a bad conversation with Mike and Alex, some of the things they said bothered me, I'll tell you about it later. Now can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"We haven't been together that long so why are we getting married?" Wade asked. I kept my eyes at the road and thought this over.

"Well we are having a kid so I guess it would be because we want him or her to have a happy family and nothing to tear us apart." I answered and Wade sighed.

"Having a kid doesn't mean we should be married, and even if were not married when he or she is born doesn't mean nothing is going to tear us apart." Wade said.

"Do you want to marry me?" I asked.

"Of course." Wade answered.

"Okay." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"But don't you think it's a little to early?" Wade asked.

"Early?" I asked.

"John we've only been together for a day or two." Wade pointed out.

"And what your saying is?" I asked.

"I was just seeing what you would say." Wade answered and I nodded.

"So Michelle and Layla are planning the wedding?" I asked with a smile.

"They were going to die if I didn't." Wade said and laughed. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in my usual spot.

"Glad to see you actually have people who accept that were getting married." I said and got out of the car.

_*TO BE CONTINUED*_


	12. Baby I Love You

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **

**Authors Note:**

Chapter 10:

Baby I Love You

**Wade POV**

I laid in the bed in our hotel room.

"Babe are you ok?" John asked for the 1,000,000th time today.

"Johnny I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Baby I love you now and forever now matter what you do." I answered and John smiled.

"I love you too." John said and kissed my hand. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. He played with my hair and smiled bigger. I fell into a deep sleep cuddling with my Johnny Boo.

*TBC*


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **

**Authors Note: Not feeling so good right now hopefully this doesn't suck.**

Chapter 13:

**John POV**I woke up in the morning and watched Wade sleep for like an hour. He sighed slightly and opened his eyes. He smiled at me and I brushed his cheek.

"How long have you been watching me?" Wade asked and I chuckled.

"For like an hour." I answered and Wade sat up. I got out of bed and stretched. Wade got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I decided that he wanted some privacy and I didn't really want to right now. I heard the door close softly and I sighed. I always wondered if I really did love him or if this was just about sex. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about that but I just couldn't help it, the only thing we ever really did was have sex. I got some clothes out of my bag and put them on. I hummed to myself and called Randy.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey you busy today?"

"**No why?"**"I wanted to see if you would like to hang out."

"**Shouldn't you be hanging out with Wade?"**

"Umm only if I want to why?"

"**Dude you know the whole locker room is going to convince you not to marry him."**

"Well I'm going to whether they want me to or not."

"**Why?"**"Dude I love him."

"**Ooh. I get it now. Your stupid."**

"Well I gotta go and ill talk to you later."

"**See ya Cena." **Randy said and I hung up. I heard the door open as I turned around and Wade walked out with a slight frown.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing." Wade answered plainly and looked down.

"Yes there is." I said and Wade walked into the living room-ish thing.

"No there's not." Wade said and shook his head as he put his jacket on.

"Babe please don't lie to me." I begged and he gave me a look.

"You wouldn't care even if I told you." Wade said.

"Babe if there's anything, anything at all I want you to tell me." I said and Wade sighed.

"I feel like you don't love me anymore." Wade said and looked down.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"You don't act like it." Wade said and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry what do you want me to do to make it up to you?" I asked.

"There's nothing you have to do, its just a feeling ill get over it soon." Wade said and shrugged. He looked back up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Babe I decided I'm gonna spend the whole day with you." I said and Wade smiled a little.

"You have friends who are more important-" Wade began but I cut him off with a kiss.

"No one is more important than you." I said and smiled.

"You mean that?" Wade asked and I kissed his forehead.

"Yes I do babe." I said and Wade smiled.

"I love you." Wade whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

"Prove it." Wade said. I placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much and I will always be there for you, and no one is more important than you. And I never will let you go because you are so beautiful and no one can _ever_ have you, except me." I said and Wade rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go workout and practice with Justin and Heath, when I come home I better have a good answer." Wade said and walked out the door. I chuckled as I flopped onto the couch. Wade is so cute but yet stubborn at times. I turned on the TV and called Jeff, hoping maybe could give me some advice.

*TBC*


	14. If This Is My Final Goodbye

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Possible death…...**

**Authors Note: Bloob. **

Chapter 14:

If This Is My Final Goodbye Then I'm Sending It To You

**Wade POV**

I parked my car in the parking lot and walked around to the back of the place. What was supposed to be going on, I don't know. But I got a text from Randy asking me to met him here and he really needed to talk to me. I found a place and stood there for about 19 minutes before I heard a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you came, love." Randy said and brushed my cheek.

"Just make this quick because John's gonna get worried." I said and Randy pushed me against the wall.

"Oh you don't have to worry about John, because you're mine." Randy growled. His hand clasped around my throat.

"I'm not yours and I never will be you bastard." I breathed.

"If I cant have you," Randy growled and put a knife to my throat "no one can."

"Randy please don't do this." I whispered as Randy pushed the knife down harder.

"Oh I'm going to, and I'm going to love every single second of fucking your ass as you bleed to death and once your just a lifeless body ill still have my dick in your ass and I wont stop until someone makes me." Randy said and slowly pulled the knife across my throat. I gasped and sunk to the ground. Randy smiled as he licked my neck, I shivered and let tears slide down my face. As my life was near to ending.

I heard someone yell.

I heard foot steps as someone ran away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a kiss on my neck. I looked up and saw John with teary eyes.

"Babe are you ok?" John asked. I slowly shook my head and John's tears slid down his face.

"John I have to say something." I said and John hugged me hard.

"No Stuart please, you cant leave me." John whispered.

"I'm sorry John but I love you and this is goodbye." I said and kissed John. We both put in as much passion as we could. I heard the ambulance, but the sound soon faded away as we pulled away.

"I love you too." John whispered and I closed my eyes, to never open them again.

*TBC*

Name Address 1 Address 2 Address 3 Phone Email


	15. I Will Never Love Anyone Like I Did You

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Depression…**

**Authors Note: Blooby.**

Chapter 15:

I Will Never Love Anyone Like I Did You

**John POV **

I sat in the hospital and Justin sat down beside me.

"I'm so sorry, if you ever need anything - anything at all - just give me a call." Justin said and his boyfriend Jeff sat beside him. Justin walked over to Heath, Jeff clasped my shoulder and sighed.

"Johnny I know that this is going to be really hard for you, since you were getting married and he is having a child and all. But you can always keep him in your heart even if he cant be in your arms." Jeff said and I smiled. Jeff always had a way with words, even if they didn't make sense.

"Is he ok?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked up to see a tan, black haired woman looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ashley, Stu's sister." The woman said quickly and I nodded.

"He died I cant believe he died." I said and Ashley bit my bottom lip. I saw the doctor come out of Wade's room with a serious expression.

"You must be Mr. Cena his fiancé and you are Ashley Bennett his sister." the doctor said.

"Is he ok?" we asked simultaneously.

"Stuart is-"

*TBS***Ew! I'm stopping this on you :P You have to wait to read the NEXT chapter to hear what happens! :P :P :P :P**


	16. Maybe Life Wont Be So Hard

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Happiness! :D**

**Authors Note: Oh my geezie! My boyfriend proposed to me this morning! :DD**

Chapter 16:

Maybe Life Wont Be So Hard

**John POV**

"Stuart is still breathing, just barley though." the doctor said and I felt my heart just well in my chest. My baby is still alive…..

"Can I go see him?" I asked in a desperate tone.

"One at a time." the doctor said and Ashley nodded to me before walking off to call someone. I breathed in a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob.

"Oh and sir he might have a slight case of amnesia." the doctor said and I pulled the door open and closed it carefully behind me as I entered the room. My swelled in my chest as I saw my love laying on the bed with his head down.

"Hi." I said and rubbed the back of my neck. Wade looked at me with a confused expression. I felt my heart break.

"Do I know you?" Wade asked and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Yea my name is John Cena, I'm your..." I started but I didn't know what to call it.

"Best friend?" Wade asked and I bit my lip. I simply nodded and that smile I loved so much appeared on his face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and sat on the stood beside the bed.

"A little sore, but the doctor said I should be fine." Wade answered and I smiled a little.

"That's good." I said.

"Is Justin out there?" Wade asked and I felt my heart tear in two.

"Yea I'll go get him for you." I said and walked out of the room. I walked over to where Justin and Jeff were having a conversation.

"Umm Just, Wade wants to talk to you." I said and Justin smiled. He walked over to the room and Jeff patted my back.

"You ok man?" Jeff asked.

"No, Wade doesn't remember who I am, but he remembers Justin." I mumbled and sat on the bench. Jeff sat beside me.

"You just have to get his memory back, and then he'll he yours again." Jeff said and I shook my head.

"But that's gonna take awhile." I sighed.

"Patience is a virtue to happiness." Jeff said.

"I don't have patience." I said and Jeff chuckled.

"I can tell, but if you really love him then you're gonna have to wait." Jeff said and I gave him a stern look.

"I hate it when your right." I said and Jeff smiled wider.

"Everybody does." Jeff said, our conversation was interrupted by the rest of the roster and divas coming into the lobby area. I rolled my eyes and Jeff sighed.

_*Two hours later*_

The first to come and apologize and ask questions were the divas. Of course Michelle and Layla were the most frantic, they are his best friends.

Next I had some of the guys on the Smackdown! roster that actually, surprisingly they were all worried about him.

Then I had the RAW roster, who mainly were seeing if I was okay. Justin came back out and Jeff hugged him.

"Sir, Mr. Cena. Stuart should be out tomorrow morning." the doctor said and I nodded. I nodded and Jeff patted my shoulder, again. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

*TBC***So I hope you people are happy.**


	17. Just 3 Months Later

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**

**Authors Note: I'm back! Did you miss me?**

Chapter 17:

Just 1 Month Later

_*3 months later*_

**Wade POV**

Me and my best friend John sitting on my couch talking like we usually did. But ever since John visited me that day in the hospital, I gained intimate feelings toward him. I talked to Justin about it and he couldn't stop smiling.

"There's something I have to tell you." I said and John smiled.

"Go ahead." John said.

"Well we are best friends and all but, I was hoping that maybe we could be more." I said and John's eyes widened.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes." I answered and John smashed our lips together. I kissed him back and a sudden joy filled me. As we pulled away for air I looked John in the eyes and felt all the love that I ever had for him, I wondered why I never told him when he opened his mouth to speak he said the last words I never thought I would hear him say.

"Stuart I love you, and I never wanted to be anything less than the person who loves you every night." John whispered and hugged me.

And after that day I felt I had a place in this world.


	18. Uncanceling The Wedding We Just Canceled

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**

**Authors Note: Sorry theses have been so short lately, I think I'm starting to lose my touch since school started but I will make the last two longer.**

Chapter 18:

Uncanceling The Wedding We Just Canceled

**John POV**

I could believe everything and anything that was happening.

My Wade was still alive.

We were getting married tomorrow.

My head was spinning in happiness. I never thought anything could my adrenaline rush, because I was to high on life and I was never coming back down. But right now me, Jeff, and Justin were looking for a suit and Layla and Michelle had pulled Wade into their car and took off somewhere. Probably to the fanciest mall they could find in this small town. But I shrugged it off because Justin was making me try on the 50,000,000th suit today, and Jeff laughed as I sighed. I went into the dressing room anyways and hoped that this suit would actually cooperate, I walked out once I was dressed and let Justin examine it. Jeff gave me a thumbs up and Justin smiled.

"Is this tight anywhere?" Justin asked.

"No." I answered and Justin nodded.

"Well this one looks good on you so I think this is a keeper." Justin said and I smiled.

"No more suits?" I asked and Justin shook his head. I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my casual wear and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Now all we had left to do was the worst part:

Shoes.

But I knew from this morning that today was going to be a very long day.

_*TBC* 3_


	19. The Wedding

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**

**Authors Note: Sorry theses have been so short lately, I think I'm starting to lose my touch since school started but I will make the last two longer.**

Chapter 19:The Wedding

**Wade POV**

It was only an a couple minutes before the wedding was supposed to start and Michelle was spastic. Layla had to calm her down so we could talk.

"ButLayI'-" Michelle started, he words smashing together before Layla interrupted her.

"Michelle, you need to calm down. I know you are really excited. We all are." Layla said and grabbed Michelle's shoulders. I smiled, the two were so cute when trying to be so serious.

_*1 hour later*_

And before I even knew it we were saying our vows.

"You are my love, my life. You are everything I've ever wanted and needed in a man or woman. And well you don't have to be a princess but my arms will always be your castle as long as you hold my heart." John said and Michelle tried hard not to squeal.

_*2 Hours later*_

Now me and John were packing our stuff and heading off to our honeymoon residents. John still hasn't told me where it was but he loves to tease me, so I was just going to have to wait. We boarded the private jet plane. John was looking at me with his dimpled grin. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, it was really dark outside and I sighed.

"Babe you ok?" John asked and I looked at him.

"I'm fine." I answered and smiled. John cuddled against my arm and I rolled my eyes.

_*1 hour later*_

I feel asleep on the plane ride and once I woke up it was bright outside.

"John what time is it?" I asked and John looked at his watch.

"7 a.m…. Where gonna be there in like 2 minutes so you don't have to worry my love." John said and I sighed. As I turned my head and looked into my love John's eyes, I knew that I was going to be looking into those eyes for the rest of my life.

_*TBC*_

_So cute 3_

Name Address 1 Address 2 Address 3 Phone Email


End file.
